Waking Up Five Cellars Below The Opera
by Raven D. Grimm
Summary: Two teens, best friends, one with a love of the original story of The Phantom of The Opera, and her friend, who though not sharing her obsession, enjoyed listening to her, anyway, after a freak thunderstorm, they find themselves in the home of the famous Opera Ghost, Erik. How will this turn out? Updates may be rather random. Read&Review!
1. Strange Beginnings

Hello there, Author here, this is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me, kay? This story is based off of The phanfic Phantom Companions, sadly this chapter turned out a little too close to the first of that phic, but I am hoping it will become more original later on. The two characters are based off myself and my best friend.

I do Not own any of the characters of Phantom of The Opera, oh how I wished I could own Erik, *ahem

I beg your indulgence,

Raven D. Grimm

*This chapter has been edited to possibly be easier to read. At least, I hope so.

Janet Speaks in Bold text, Dahlia in regular text, Erik in italic.

Chapter 1

What is this place?

Dahlia Grimm, a rather eccentric being, with hair dyed crimson by henna, and a love of old-fashioned clothing as opposed to modern, was sitting in a park under a tree, reading a book(Gaston Leroux's Phantom of The Opera, to be exact). She hadn't expected the sudden thunderstorm, but then again in Michigan, one can hardly ever expect the sudden changes in weather. Cursing she put her bookmark in the book and quickly stashed said book and a few other items, such as her phone and laptop, into her large black bag.

Getting up quickly and dusting off her gypsy style skirt momentarily, she started to make a run for the bridge across the river that led to the town's library, unfortunately(or fortunately), she never made it. A bright flash before her eyes, and the smell of something possibly burning let her know she had either been struck by lightning, or it had struck in front of her, either way, she found herself blacking out.

Upon waking, Dahlia groaned, her head hurt quite badly, but whatever bed she was laying in was the most comfortable thing in the world. Looking around she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, though when she looked next to her, she noticed a very familiar mess of blonde hair.

For beside her, also waking was her best friend of many years, Janet Heilman, a rather athletic girl who shared Dahlia's love of Victorian and gypsy garb, however, unlike the crimson haired girl, she wore modern clothes at that moment, and was much grouchier upon waking with a headache. Though when she also noticed the strange surroundings, she quickly whipped her head around, and once seeing Dahlia, seemed to relax **"How'd we get here?"** she asked, her voice sounding a bit groggy from sleep.

Dahlia shrugged "I don't know, last thing I remember is getting caught in a major thunderstorm and being struck by lightning, I think." she said, frowning slightly and getting up, making sure to help the blonde up as well. **"That happened to me too, anyways let's try to figure out where we are."**

They tried one door, which led to a rather fancy, if not old-fashioned bathroom. Dahlia took a moment to admire the large clawfoot bathtub, before they moved on to the other door, walking out into a dimly lit parlour, which gave Dahlia a feeling like she should know where she was, everything seemed vaguely familiar.

They then entered into another room, and got quite a shock at what they saw, a beautifully carved black coffin in the middle of the room, the crimson haired female knew exactly where they were now, Janet however did not **"Dracula, maybe?"** she offered.

Dahlia shook her head "Dracula doesn't play the organ." she said in a hushed tone, pointing at said organ on the other side of the room, that was when the blonde female caught on, mouthing **"Oh."** in response, walking over to the bench in front of the organ, Dahlia raised an eyebrow as she looked at a stack of music sheets, "Weeeellll. Look at that, it's titled-"

_"Don Juan Triumphant."_

Interrupted a voice that was too male and too beautiful to be Janet, said blonde giving a shriek of surprise and running behind her crimson haired companion, Dahlia, on the outside appeared calm as she turned to look at the tall, thin figure that could only be Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

Unfortunately on the inside she was fighting between a panic attack, pouncing on the man before her, or simply speaking, she fought hard to simply find her voice again.

"There you are." she said simply, as if speaking of the weather "We were looking for our host, seeing as we woke up in very unfamiliar surroundings, though we do apologize for intruding." she said, trying to be as polite as she could, whilst also trying to keep her voice level. Behind her, Janet nodded enthusiastically in agreement with her best friend.

Dahlia watched the man's masked face for any flicker of emotion, at first she was sure she saw annoyance, which faded to mild confusion and curiosity, being an empathetic person, she could read expressions, or in this case, eyes, very well.

_"Would you mind explaining to me how you ended up on my doorstep?"_ he spoke, raising an eyebrow at the two strange young women before him, one in darkly colored red, purple and blue gypsy garb, that complimented her hair and eyes well, the other in the strangest pair of blue trousers he'd ever seen, along with a strange sort of purple shirt, which you and I would know as a T-shirt. "Weeeeellllllll, that is impossible, you see, because we haven't the faintest idea ourselves." Dahlia said, frowning slightly after she spoke, as if thinking to see if perhaps she could remember how they got there, she didn't remember, nor did she know, so it was best to leave it at that. "Anyway!" she suddenly exclaimed, holding her hand out, if not slightly hesitant that he may recoil from it.

"My name is Dahlia Grimm," she said, shaking his hand when he took her outstretched one, noting the slight surprise in his eyes when she did "And this is Janet Heilman." she added, jerking her head in the direction of the blonde behind her, who, finally re-finding her usual confidence, took the man's hand and shook it professionally. "And your name is..?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall figure before her, she knew it, but she wasn't going to let on about that, that would only make the man angry.

After a moment's pause, the man finally replied

_"I am Erik."_

Well, that's the beginning, hoped you liked it?


	2. Settling In

I don't own anything but Dahlia and Janet, yada yada.

And also, Dahlia and Janet are based off of myself and My best friend. and Yes, in real life I have a tendancy to talk in kind of older speech patterns, why? Because it's fun, though when I do I go off in some odd accent, usually british or irish xD

And I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I HATE writing up conversations between people. My voices won't respond when I try to come up with some in my head.

To make it easier for everyone to read I've decided to change a couple things;

And due to the advice from one of my reviewers, I will be trying to add more breaks in my paragraphs, so bear with, dear readers, I tend to have a lot to say in many long ass sentences.

_Erik's speaking shall be in italics._

Dahlia's speaking will be normal text.

**Janet speaking will be in bold.**

Chapter 2

Getting used to life with the Opera Ghost.

The first night with Erik, was to say the least, rather awkward, as they all had to get used to the idea, obviously the girl's slept in the louis-phillipe room after dinner, now when it came to dinner. Erik had been very nervous, not used to dinner guests, but Dahlia was not one for awkward atmospheres, so she quickly started up a conversation, mostly having to do with her asking Erik questions about the instruments he played, and him giving short, polite responses.

Eventually these short responses annoyed the crimson haired girl, she turned to Janet, who'd been mostly quiet during the meal, due to focusing more on the food "Dude, getting him to talk more than eight words is like prying open a clam." she said, giving Erik a meaningful look, having not bothered to speak this observation quietly.

This made the man tense slightly, was she _challenging_ him? He decided if that was the case, he would not disappoint, and began a rather long lecture on music, during that time Janet gathered up the dishes while Dahlia occasionally threw in comments, some of them being sarcastic, ending up in them going into a small bout of witty banter, of which I will not go into because it happened a good many times. Though after that he asked about their strange wording, as they had used several modern phrases during the whole conversation, so that added on to make an even longer conversation.

Janet had managed to retire on her own, but Dahlia had ended up dozing off at the table, so Erik had gently shaken her shoulder to wake her up enough to walk her back to the Louis-Phillipe room, though he'd had to place a hand on her back gently to guide her there.

Erik had been very surprised when she hadn't jerked away from his touch, and instead leaned against his arm slightly, mumbling something about his arm being bony but with enough muscle to make it comfortable, to say the least, the crimson haired young woman managed to surprise him more than once in a matter of 5 seconds.

During dinner the girls had told Erik, that they had nowhere to go, seeing as neither of them knew french, so they would surely perish in some horrible way. They also made a point to let him know they had no other clothes, as Dahlia had put it in a sarcastic tone "Because you know, we just happened to forget to pack our things because we were both planning to get struck by lightning and end up here." though she ended it with a kind smile directed at Erik, to let him know she didn't mind being there at all.

That morning the two young women talked things over **"Do you think this is before or after he kidnapped Christine?" **Janet asked, causing Dahlia to wince from behind her book "I don't think he has yet, otherwise he'd probably be much more agitated." she said, shrugging "Either way, if he has. It would be a private subject. Or if it hasn't happened, one should never know too much about their future, correct?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her blonde companion, as if challenging her to think otherwise, Janet simply shrugged **"Do you think we'll ever see what's behind his mask?"** she inquired, her crimson haired friend laughing "Well, if you're willing to risk the Punjab lasso whilst prying his mask off, be my guest!" she said, seeming amused by the idea, her friend rolling her eyes.

At that point, Erik knocked on the door, delivering several packages of ladies wear to the two girls, who were quite excited by the idea of getting to wear such clothing, they quickly shooed the tall, thin figure of the phantom out of the room so that they could dress, bursting into girlish giggling as soon as they'd shut the door behind him, naturally he fled as soon as the sound reached his ears.

The two quickly dressed, Dahlia was hardly phased by the corset, and was soon dressed in a pretty lavender and off white dress that complimented her crimson tresses, pale, slightly freckled skin and blue eyes, though she quickly found that she had to help Janet with the corset, seeing as the blonde couldn't tie it herself after all, and eventually she was dressed in a forest green dress that made her hazel eyes stand out and looked nice against her tanned skin and blonde hair.

Dahlia went to check on the condition of her laptop, while Janet ventured out to the kitchen for breakfast, giving some complaints about the corset that went unheard by her companion, who was busy turning on her still in tact laptop and checking all her documents and music, accidentally opening a song called Dark Waltz, sung by Jackie Evancho(AN; Look it up, it's awesome.), which after a moment's hesitation, she quietly sang along with, her voice was nice, if not untrained and incredibly timid.

After a while she turned the laptop off to save the battery and walked out of the room, making a straight path for the kitchen_ "You have a lovely voice, though untrained." _Erik's voice came from behind her, causing her to gaps sharply, her hand flying to her chest above her heart, after turning around to confirm it was indeed Erik-though the doubt was ridiculous, no one else had such a voice-, she proceeded to burst into a slightly hysterical laugh, at the look of confusion in the Phantom's eyes, she calmed herself "Sorry, um. That's just how I react when I've been startled, frightened, however you want to put it." she said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand, as if it wasn't odd to suddenly burst out laughing when frightened. **"It's totally normal with her, just ignore it."** Janet's voice came from the dining room, where she sat at the table, eating an apple.

Breakfast went without too many complications, Dahlia set about making pancakes and shooed both Janet and Erik away from the kitchen, telling them to "Go read a book or something!" as Dahlia liked to sing while she cooked, but couldn't stand to be watched as she sang, typically singing small, catchy little tunes during that particular task. She ended up singing a celtic song from memory, The Dark-Haired Girl.(AN/It's a damn catchy tune)

Once she'd finished her little songs and cooking, she called the other's back into the dining area, though Erik appeared much faster than Janet, giving her the impression that he may have been listening without her knowledge, this thought made her blush as she finished setting the table completely, settling into her seat after Erik pulled it out for her, a simple gesture of manners in that time, but a much nicer gesture to Dahlia, being from modern times where you had to pull out your own damned chair. She had made a couple extra pancakes, hoping perhaps that Erik would eat a little, and after she asked quietly and told him he could eat just one or perhaps just part of one, he agreed to eat, and naturally, only ate a small portion of the food, though that was good enough to have Dahlia smiling like an idiot, only to be nudged by Janet and receiving a suggestive eyebrow waggle from the blonde, whom she scowled at, and proceeded to smack on the arm.

After a few weeks, they were all used to sharing the house and chores, Erik had eventually gotten used to their odd way of speaking, though he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that the two young women in his home thought lounging about in their nightgowns with robes pulled on over them was "Totally modest." Dahlia quickly pointed out "You see ankles every day, Erik." he had gotten a bit flustered by this accusation, until she said "Y'know, the ballet rats, m'surpised they dont make longer skirts if men react so oddly to ankles but not cleavage." She emphasised this, by spitefully tugging her skirt up to her knees, just to give Erik a bit of a shock, he responded by turning about 3 shades of red and looking away, mouth pulled into a tight line, this of course, only made the crimson haired

Janet had a tendency to run around in her jeans, though she only had the one pair. And then there was the issue they had on explaining the laptop to him, especially when they'd played anything other than classical music, least to say, he didn't react very well to Avril Lavigne's music, which the girls made a point of singing along to, badly. So they'd had to explain the difference in what was considered proper or improper, because there was a huge difference from the late 1800's as in comparison to 2013.

Janet and Dahlia had been quite depressed when the laptop's battery died, until of course Erik came back from haunting the opera house, they figured he'd take longer, but of course he couldn't stand to leave them alone in his house for more than a few hours at a time, convinced they would burn his house down somehow, but he usually found that instead, they'd tidied it up more.

Though it irked him how Dahlia was constantly straightening up his compositions _"Must you always do this?"_ he'd asked one day, he received a rather blank stare, before she'd rolled her eyes at him "Yes, and you'll thank me one bloody day, because I always make bloody sure you have plenty of new paper and ink, along with keeping all you music stacked in an orderly fashion, where you can find it quickly." she said, having toned down her cursing a smidge, she could have used much worse words, but she didn't feel like getting another lecture on that.

Now, you're all probably wondering, did Janet and Dahlia ever see his face? Well, let me tell you, they hadn't really done so on purpose, though they had mentioned to him several times that they weren't like the weak-hearted, swooning women of his time, Dahlia said she'd only cry if he started yelling, because she was particularly sensitive to yelling.

Anyway, what had happened was one of Dahlia's typical, clumsy moments, she'd tripped, fallen onto Erik, and accidentally knocked his mask off in the process, this of course, shocked both of them. Erik was the first to react, quick to become angry and start yelling at her things such as _"Couldn't stand not knowing, could you?"_, _"A horrifying sight aren't I?"_ and a few other things, and really the only reason Dahlia cried or tried to cover her face, was because of the yelling, she was more trying to cover her ears, but of course, the Phantom took it the wrong way, and while he was yelling several other things at the crimson haired girl, Janet walked in to ask **what the hell** the yelling was about, because she was trying to take a nap.

The surprise to Erik was, when he turned around to face her, she didn't even flinch or wince, simply continued looking highly irritated with her hands on her hips. **"Oh my god, Erik. You know Dahlia can't handle being yelled at, it freaks her out, past trauma or something. So chill the fuck out and let her calm down, she probably likes your damn face, she has a weird hate of noses." **the blonde didn't have a care for holding back her curse words, and tended to use the more modern phrases more than her companion, who at this moment, was trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths, though at that point she was covering her ears and clutching her hair slightly.

Once both Erik and Dahlia had calmed their nerves, the two sat down in the living room. "I'm sorry for falling on you." she said softly, eying the mask that he was currently holding as if it was some biting animal_ "And I apologise for yelling at you." _he spoke after a long pause, the crimson haired girl shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder, frowning as he tensed up, though after a moment he relaxed again.

"It's alright, I suppose I probably would have reacted the same way." and after that, Janet and Dahlia tried to convince Erik to not wear the mask around the house, unless there was some guest, like the Daroga. When Erik asked about how they knew that they simply replied that people who randomly drop out of the sky know everything, and then went on to giggle at the disturbed look that came to the Phantom's face.

Wellp, that's chapter 2 for now, I won't beg for reviews, but I wouldn't mind a few tips on where to go next with the following chapters.


	3. The Poppins bag and A massage

Chapter 3: The Poppins principle and a neck massage.

One is never prepared to have a bag speaking to them, in fact, one is never prepared for any sort of inanimate object to speak to them.

So, naturally. When Dahlia had just finished clearing out her bag, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice she didn't recognize, coming out of the bag. Though she wondered if she'd gone bonkers at that point, she responded to the bag "Did you.. Just talk?" she asked in a hushed tone, seeing as Erik and Janet were at that moment, sitting in the lounge, reading.

'Why yes, yes I did.' the bag responded, making the crimson haired female stand and quickly call Janet into the room, though the distress in her voice had Erik following very quickly.

**"What? What's the matter?" **the blonde asked, looking concerned, she had basically the same reaction as Dahlia had when the bag spoke again, which was to jump and look around before glaring at the bag. Erik was following a simillar motion, staring at the offending object with a raised eyebrow, as he wasn't wearing his mask, this allowed the two young women to see his expression.

'Yeah, I speak. Deal with it!' the bag responded to their intense gazes, it seemed to have a heavy texas accent, and an attitude.

**"Dahlia, the bag is speaking, why is the bag speaking?"** Janet asked, turning her gaze to her best friend, and looking very, very discomfited by this turn of events.

"I'm not quite sure myself." the crimson haired female replied, poking the bag lightly "Are you some crazy Mary Poppins bag or something?" she questioned it, eying the bag which she had considered fairly normal before.

'Yes I am!' it responded in a proud tone 'I can prove it too, remember that sketchbook of yours, you were missing? I've got it.' it seemed quite confident in this statement, so Dahlia went ahead and reached into the bag, pulling out her favorite sketchbook.

The two girls quickly gave it quite an order, Erik had fled from the room once they'd started asking it for some of their modern clothes, mostly because they had shooed him out of the room.

Within about half an hour, the girls had their favorite pajamas, Dahlia her Jack Skellington and Sally tank top, fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama pants and a red silk robe(Kinda like Sherlock's blue one). And Janet her favorite purple silk button up pajama shirt and matching pants.

They also had replaced the laptop's battery with a new one, and bribed the bag into giving them an internet connection, along with several of their favorite movies, including the complete, uncut Lord Of The Rings collection.

But of course they had also gotten several things they needed to survive in a time with no proper technology, such as toilet paper and some feminine needs items*cough*.

After they'd finished putting all these things away, they'd dragged Erik to the couch, intent on making him sit between them and watch all the lord of the rings movies with them, of course they'd had to explain movies to him.

Thankfully the two were patient, due to the fact they knew he'd have many, many questions on the matter. But eventually that patience wore out and Dahlia covered the phantom's mouth "Now, Erik. I know you're very curious about future technology, but you need to shush and watch the movies for the next several hours, mkay?" she said in her sweetest, "shut the hell up" tone.

One of the things Dahlia was very glad about having a mary poppins bag, was the fact that she was able to get her henna dye again, because she's been getting quite frustrated with her roots growing in and the color gradually fading out.

So the morning after they'd had their movie night, the crimson haired girl came out of her and Janet's bedroom with her freshly dyed hair, now a much fresher shade of crimson.

Erik was composing at the moment, and Janet had yet to wake up, being a very late riser. So the blue eyed young woman wandered into the Phantom's room, standing behind him as he composed, she didn't speak or move to get his attention, simply stood and watched, though after a while she noticed how stiff his neck and shoulders seemed to be.

"Erik?" she called softly, smiling as the thin man turned to look at her "Do you mind if I rub your shoulders? You seem very stiff." she offered, blushing a little at the surprised expression that came to the man's face.

"Just turn around, and try to avoid tensing up." she said softly, moving closer as Erik turned back to his compositions, she place her hands lightly on his shoulders first, then slowly and gently began rubbing the stiff muscles with her thumbs, gradually applying more pressure to relieve the tension built up in the area, she eventually ended up moving up along his neck, because she noticed the stiffness there as well.

She felt very pleased with herself, when she heard the sigh of contentment that came from Erik's lips.

This Chapter was basically just filler for now, I would GREATLY appreciate some ideas on where to go next with the story, though I do have plans for the girls to go haunting with Erik, and see Christine and Raoul. Not sure if I want to make them movie version for bashing, or book version with some changes, I'm sorry everyone, I shall always hate Christine with a passion, no matter how sweet and innocent she is.*grumbles*

Please Review and Suggest things to happen.


	4. Haunting We Will Go

Well, Here's the next chapter I suppose.

paigebrumby; I believe I would have to drop a chandelier on my own head before I even dared considering having both girls date Erik, the idea. Is impossible, as I see Erik as one of those types that would NOT be comfortable in a three way relationship. No, No. Janet will most likely end up with somebody else, not sure who yet.

I don't own Anything but Dahlia and Janet.

Chapter 4; Haunting we will go.

Convincing Erik to teach them how to haunt the opera house with him had been a difficult task, but once they'd realized how well sulking and mumbling how bored they were getting staying in the house all day, he'd finally given in.

The two were fast learners, to Erik's relief. And were soon haunting the Opera as much as he was, except for the fact that they all had a tendancy to haunt different areas of the building. Janet and Dahlia quickly realized it was the perfect opprotunity to see what Christine looked like, they decided to watch during a rehearsal of _Faust._

Dahlia was mildly surprised to find that the young singer was blonde and blue eyed, like in the book, however, she had a very irritating, vacant, deer-in-the-headlights look on her face most of the time.

"Somehow, her face alone pisses me off. Just wait until she upsets Erik somehow, I'll end up strangling her." she commented to her companion, who was currently glaring at Carlotta's overfed form.

**"And I'm going to end up poisoning that screech owl's throat spray, if she doesn't shut up soon."** the hazel eyed blonde responded, before turning her gaze to see her crimson haired friend's point, **"She looks like a blue eyed bug."**

Dahlia nearly burst into hysterical laughter at this comment, but managed to hold it in. "Let's go raid the room full of abandoned costumes, maybe we'll find something for the masquerade they're holding." she suggested, tugging her blonde friend along before either of them committed a murder without their Phantom's permission.

The two spent so much time in the abandoned costume room, in fact. That Erik had to come fetch them from said room so that they could return to their home by the underground lake for dinner.

The next day, the two were scheming a prank on Carlotta involving a good deal of itching powder, and ALL of the pompus Prima Donna's wigs.

"Yes, Janet. ALL of the toad's wigs." Dahlia said, letting out a rather evil sounding giggle, at this point Janet finally caught onto the mental images going through the crimson haired girl's mind, and soon she joined in with her own fit of giggles.

Erik entered the parlour to see them carefully stashing a couple glass jars full of powder into a old bag they had recently dug out of the abandoned costume room.

_"And what, may I ask. Are you two doing?"_ the Phantom inquired, raising an eyebrow at the rather manic grins they gave him in response.

**"We're going to pour itching powder in ALL of Carlotta's wigs, and possibly a couple of her costumes." **The blonde proclaimed, both girl's looking eager to get on with their plot.

Erik let out a soft sigh, the two were much more prone to pranking the members of the Opera house than he was. _"If you must. But do try to be back before dinner, this time."_

Both of the young women nodded, and Dahlia managed to slip in a quick hug, before the two ran out the door to act our their scheme.

Later on, they all occupied Box 5 to watch the Opera that was being performed, Erik's Companions on the edges of their seats, waiting for Carlotta to react to the itching powder, when she did, the two burst into a fit of hushed, but manic giggles.

Erik was quite pleased when they had Christine perform in Carlotta's stead. Though Dahlia descended into a sulk, glaring at the blonde on the stage when she noted how happy Erik looked when he heard her singing.

Maybe it was being cruel, but jealousy makes people do stupid things. So the crimson haired girl directed her attention to finding out what Raoul looked like, knowing he would be there, she found him quickly with the use of the opera glasses, and nearly let out a scoff.

True to Gaston Leroux's words, the young man had the complexion of a girl. He had such a harassed look to his features, that Dahlia pitied him. Though part of her pity was directed to the fact that he had the most hideous moustache she'd ever seen, but she'd keep that to herself until she and Janet were alone.

Janet nearly pitched a fit when she caught Erik moving their things into a large corner of his room, behind a set of vlvet purple curtains.

**"Erik, what are you doing?"** she asked in a dangerous tone, when the Phantom told her he needed to move them out of the Louis-Phillipe room, she threw her hands up and made an angry sound, stomping into the parlour **"Dahlia! He's moving our stuff to make room for Christine!" **she exclaimed, earning a small glare from the crimson haired girl who was reading a book.

"I know, Janet." she said, in a tone that sounded like it was under a great deal of strained control. "As long as she's polite, and doesn't mistake us for the help, I won't have to steal Erik's punjab lasso." she said, turning a page in her book and eyeing the Phantom carefully, gauging his reaction to her statement.

He seemed to be taking it well, merely raising an eyebrow at her. _"I would ask how you have come to the privelige of such information, but I'm not completely sure that I would like to come to that knowledge."_

Dahlia nodded, reading her book "Just keep thinking that, and you'll live a comfortable life with me in the house." she answered, smiling a little.

Then Erik, convinced the two young women wouldn't set fire to the house, donned his mask and went to collect Christine.

Reviews would be appreciated. Please and thank you.


	5. Meeting Christine Daae

So sorry for the wait everyone, I was having a rather severe case of writer's block.

Chapter 5: Meeting Christine Daae

Naturally, Erik was extremely nervous about revealing himself to his dearest Christine, but he was much more nervous about how she'd get along with the girls. They hadn't seemed very happy about the soprano coming to the house by the lake. He just hoped they'd all like eachother and that Dahlia and Janet wouldn't play any pranks on Miss Daae.

Back at the house by the underground lake; The two young, female occupants sat in the living room, staring quite intently at the door, they'd been doing so since Erik had left.

Dahlia was the first to stop and let out a sigh "Well, We should probably start working on dinner. Though lord knows if any of us will have an appetite tonight." she said in a bored tone of voice, walking into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

**"I really hope she's not a complete snob."** Janet commented, getting out some plates and silverware to set the table for four people, she wondered why Erik had even had a table when no one visited him, and he certainly didn't eat before they had dropped into his life. She decided it had been used as an extra surface to cover in papers.

A good 20 or so minutes later they heard Erik's voice speaking to Christine. So they went on a mad dash to straighten the front room out, and then make sure they both looked presentable. And the moment the door opened to reveal the phantom and soprano, both girls smiled and greeted them, though Dahlia gave Christine a critical once over at first, she decided to be friendly enough.

"Welcome home, Erik." the redhead said simply, before moving back into the kitchen.

Janet walked right over to Christine, who seemed very surprised by the fact that there were two young women living with her false angel. She wondered if they were his maids, but they seemed a bit too well dressed.

**"It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Daae." **She spoke cheerfully, but Erik noted the slight tinge of sarcasm, which apparently was completely lost on Christine, for she smiled at the Hazel eyed blonde and they both curtsied to eachother, earning a small scoff from Dahlia, which was covered up by a well faked cough.

"Dinner's almost ready. Erik, would you be so kind as to help me?" the crimson haired female spoke, motioning him to the kitchen in an impatient manner. Definetly not hired help then.

"So how did she take the news?" Dahlia asked quietly once they were in the kitchen, glancing out into the living room to see Janet giving Miss Daae a small tour of the place, without leading her into the rooms just yet.

_"Not very well, I'm afraid. She seemed quite upset." _the phantom spoke in such a sad tone that Dahlia had to resist hugging him to death, she settled for patting his shoulder.

"Well, just be yourself, though I think sarcasm won't work with her like it does with Janet and I." she said with a soft giggle, which earned a very soft chuckle from Erik, then she looked at him very seriously "But! Do not let your guard down, remember, Women are very inqusitive. So make sure she does. Not. Touch. Your. Mask. Alright? Good, glad we got that settled, now let's get the food on the table, and YES, you have to eat because if you don't she might get a little nervous." Dahlia said, switching from serious to silly and back again in such a way that Erik started to wonder if she was a bit crazier than he.

Wellllll, That's all I got in me for now. Hopefully I won't take another month to write the next chapter. Advice on where to go would be very helpful from here on out. Reviews are greatly appreciated when they have some tips.


	6. Dinner Didn't go so well

Chapter 6:

Dinner was even more awkward than when Erik, Janet and Dahlia had first sat at the table together, now here was Christine, messing up their usual casual chats around the table, by making everyone feel too awkward to talk about anything, then there was the waves of irritation coming from the red-head at the one side of the table.

"So, Christine how do you like singing at the Opera?" the crimson haired female asked, raising an eyebrow, honestly, the tense silence was getting way too annoying.

"Oh, um. I like it very much." the Swedish girl replied in a shy tone of voice, blushing like a school girl.

This only annoyed Dahlia even more, oh, did I forget to mention she's got a bit of an Irish temper? No? Well, she does. And if the twitching of her eye was any indicator, she was about to snap.

So Janet intervened **"Um, Dahlia, come with me a second?"** she asked, though it wasn't really a question, as she stood and pulled the redhead along with her, shooting Erik an apologetic look for leaving him alone in the dining room with Christine.

Once the two were safely out of earshot, Dahlia groaned "If she is going to be staying here for more than a couple of days, I am going to off myself."

To this, the Poppins bag answered "I got arsenic!"

**"Hush you!"**

"But seriously, she's too quiet and she makes Erik clam up, it's annoying as all hell." the redhead continued, watching as Erik and Christine went to have one of their voice lessons.

**"Well, you just have to deal with it, now let's get the dishes cleaned up."** Janet said, in a tone that refused any protests.

"Bet she pulls his mask off, just as we finish." Dahlia grumbled under her breath, but gathered up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

And sure enough, the moment they finished putting away the dishes, that's when the yelling started.

Dahlia actually mouthed along with Erik's shouts, before walking into the room and grabbing said phantom in such a way that she had his arms pinned to his sides.

"Now Erik, I'm sure your face is less terrifying than your temper at this moment!" she hissed, squeezing his torso and arms when he struggled.

"Uum, Janet dear! Please take Miss Daae to her room whilst I calm the enraged Musician?"

**"Yep, sure thing." **the blonde responded, tugging Little Miss Daae out of the room, then promptly shutting her in the room her and Dahlia used to occupy.

**"Now sweetie, you just sit in there and think about what you've done."** Janet said in a mock sweet tone, before going back to make sure Erik hadn't ripped Dahlia's head off. What she found instead was that aforementioned red-head had managed to calm the phantom, well, at least his temper, now that he wasn't yelling and cursing, he sobbed.

Dahlia looked absolutely livid, and Janet felt it was best that she had locked Christine in her room for the time being, otherwise the poor Swede wouldn't last ten more minutes.

_"Why did she have to do that?"_ was the whimpered sentence that brought Dahlia out of her plans to murder Christine, and back to comforting the distraught phantom.

"Shh, Erik. It'll be okay." she mumbled against his head, her had rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Let's all just calm down, and try to think of how to fix this, okay?" she added, earning a small hiccupped sob against her shoulder.

**"Oh, I got just the thing for us to feel better!"** Janet suddenly exclaimed and rushed over to the Poppins Bag **"I need three small tubs of ice-cream, one cookie dough, one choc-ehh, make that two chocolate."**

And with that, she ran to the kitchen, grabbed three spoons, and gave the two chocolate ice creams to Erik and Dahlia, whilst she had the cookie dough ice-cream.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you Jan, you knew exactly what I wanted." Dahlia said, prodding Erik until he sat up and took the spoon and ice-cream "Eat it, it's chocolate, chocolate has happy chemicals." she said, opening both of their containers.

"Oh, and if you don't eat it, I WILL force feed it to you, and I don't think you want that."

This threat seemed to do the trick, and a few hours later the trio were curled up in a bunch of cushions, watching a movie on Dahlia's computer, and they ended up falling asleep that way.

Meanwhile, poor, mad Christine who wanted to see the face to the voice sat in her room, scribbling on page after page "I love Raoul" over and over again, until she eventually fell asleep herself.  
-

read and review pleaaseee, advice on where to take the story will be greatly appreciated. IT HELPS ME WRITE! Ahem, and remember, I only own Dahlia and Janet, everything else does not belong to me, I am not being paid for this, etc etc.


	7. TAKE HER AWAY

Chapter 7; TAKE HER AWAY

(I don't own Erik or Christine, blah blah blah. I apologize for how short my chapters have gotten, but it's difficult to think of funny stuff to add to these chapters)

The following few days were torture for Dahlia, watching Erik dote on Christine, whilst said soprano merely rebuffed his affections because of his face, and because let's face it, he was kind of crazy.

But the worst part was, that though the little, blonde, Swede SEEMED shy and sweet, she was actually a manipulative little bitch, pardon my language, but fame can go to people's heads very easily.

Janet wasn't quite so phased by this, because she didn't have a huge crush on Erik, nor did she have to clean and dust the soprano's rooms, though she did have to deal with Christine's complaints about her cooking.

Then, one day, after having to clean the annoying little prima donna's bathroom, Dahlia walked straight into the living room, grabbed one of the couch cushions, and not caring that Erik was sitting right there looking at her with an expression of 'what are you doing', she shoved the pillow into her face.

And screamed as loud as she possibly could into the poor, unfortunate cushion.

_"What on earth has gotten into you?! You'll ruin your voice!" _ was the shocked exclamation from Erik, who had watched the whole scene unfold, this earned him a fierce look that NEARLY, Mind you, NEARLY-The Phantom is not easily frightened- made him cringe.

"What. Has. Gotten. Into. Me? ME?!" she said slowly, then all but shrieked the last word, and jabbed her finger at the room Christine refused to leave for more than her singing lessons, or meals. "That.. That whiny, little.. UGH!" she threw her hands up in the air, as if surrendering, then yanked her skirts up to her knees in a very unladylike fashion-which had Erik's face turning a bit red-, and then she stomped to the door and yelled that she was going for a walk around the lake and that she was not to be disturbed, lest the messenger suffer her fury.

And then she slammed the door loudly behind her, so loud in fact, that even Christine peeked out of her room.

At this moment, Janet popped her head out of the kitchen, arched an eyebrow at Erik, and simply asked.

**"The hell was that all about?"**

Erik sighed and shook his head _"I haven't the faintest idea. But I must return Mademoiselle Daae to her home.." _he said, and began preparing for the short journey that would take.

Hearing these words, Christine packed all her things up immediately.

While Janet had to control the urge to shout 'Finally the bitch is gone!' until Erik and Christine had left.

Once the previously mentioned pair had left, Dahlia had come back into the house, and after Janet had informed her of where the two had gone.

The two burst into a rendition of "Ding-Dong the witch is dead!" but changed the words to "Ding-Dong the Bitch has left!"

And then they changed into their most comfortable pajamas, yelled at the Poppins bag until it gave them a large cheese pizza and a LOT of chocolate, and then they settled down to watch a movie until Erik got home. While the bag grumbled curses at them and took a nap, as magical bags do when they've been forced to conjure up a great deal of items.

And once the Opera Ghost walked through the door, they wrestled him to the floor and proceeded to warn him, that if they had to watch another week of him doting on Christine and acting like a lovestruck, rejected puppy, they would tie him to a chair and leave him to watch the Twilight series, by himself.

From what they had told him about the series before, that seemed a worse form of torture than the room of mirrors.

So, he promised that he would try to amend such behaviours in the future.

-

So there was chapter 7, I plan to bring in the persian soon! Please REVIEW, it encourages me to write more!


	8. The Persian Visits

Chapter 8

Don't own Anything but Dahlia and Janet.

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, but if you look up Muirin007 on deviantart, you'll see how I like to imagine Erik.

Over the next few days things went relatively back to normal, or at least, whatever Dahlia, Janet and Erik considered normal for them.

This consisted of actually talking to each other during meals, mostly about a great deal of unimportant things, but now and then they'd talk about plots of how to scare the ballet rats or the managers.

At one point, Dahlia had gone to haunt the Opera by herself, Erik had gone into a 'big brother/mother hen' fit as Janet had called it, earning her an odd look, but before he could really say anything about it, she'd already been halfway up the path, sprinting of course. Because when you have a chance of being chased by the Opera Ghost, you may as well give him a good chase.

He was happy to oblige, naturally.

The two ended up terrorising the managers that day, splitting up at one point because the managers had gone to check on two different things.

When Erik found Dahlia again, she was hidden in one of the passages near a hallway, staring at something in her hands oddly, upon further inspection, he found it was a toupee.

_"Where did you find that?"_ he asked the red-head, she stared at it a moment longer before answering.

"I could've sworn that was his real hair, but it wasn't." she almost seemed like she was in shock for a few seconds, until of course, she started cackling like a maniac, scaring several of the ballet rats that had been unfortunate enough to walk by. Naturally the silly creatures all shrieked and exclaimed "It's the Opera Ghost!" before fleeing for their petty lives.

Once she'd caught her breath, Dahlia composed herself as well as she could, and by the time she had explained that she had snatched the toupee off 's head, even Erik was having a hard time not chuckling.

The poor manager had gone straight back to his office when he'd realized what he'd lost, and had refused to come out until he found it, so of course, Dahlia returned it, but not without putting just a little itching powder in it.

After she'd finished that, they'd decided to return to their home and see what Janet was up to, what they hadn't expected, was to find her chatting with none other than the Persian at their door, though it was obvious she wasn't about to let the man into the house without the Phantom's permission.

_"Daroga I thought I had told you not to return here!"_ Erik hissed, this made both Janet and Dahlia tense a little, the red-head grabbing Erik's arm.

"Calm yourself Erik, a little human interaction with people besides Janet, Christine or I could do you some good. Besides.. If he gets too annoying, I will personally kick him out myself." she whispered into the Opera Ghost's ear, this is a difficult thing to do, because as we all know, Erik is very tall. Dahlia is of average height, around 5' 6" so she had to get on her toes just to be able to get close enough to his ear. Erik being the gentleman that he is, put a hand on the small of her back to steady her.

And though he grumbled a bit, he allowed the Persian to enter the house and have lunch with them, grudgingly. Though he made sure to make the man as embarrassed as possible with stories from Persia, which the two young women laughed with him about, but paid as much attention as possible.

Unfortunately for the Daroga, he was already flustered by the strange garb that Janet and Dahlia wore, and had no properly embarrassing stories of Erik, except for one where the ghost had been on a high of morphine, and had babbled a good deal of nonsense, the girls did giggle at this story.

Erik was surprised they weren't asking about the morphine, Dahlia practically read his mind on that subject, as she went on to say.

"Well, I know how it is." she started, shrugging at the inquisitory looks shot at her "I was on morphine once and everything was suddenly hilarious." she finished, deciding it was best not to go into detail, instead she smiled innocently and acted like nothing was odd about that statement.

Janet also had a story about morphine, which with some nudging from Dahlia, she shared.

**"That makes no sense, you two found everything really funny, and I just got really really angry. Though that was probably because I was in a hospital." **she said, shaking her head at the two.

Erik and The Persian both looked a little shocked, though that was to be expected since in the time period, being in a hospital was considered very serious.

**"It wasn't THAT bad."**

Dahlia nudged Janet again and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It is in this era, remember?"

**"Oh right.."**

"Anyways! now that we've finished our lunch, I'm afraid we'll have to kick you out." Dahlia suddenly announced, smiling brightly as she stood up and started ushering the frankly very confused man out of the house.

Once the Daroga had been returned to the surface, the two young women both let out a sigh of what sounded suspiciously like relief.

"Well, that could've been worse." the red-head said, collecting the dishes and moving them to the kitchen so they could be washed.

**"Right? At least Erik made it through lunch without strangling the Persian."**

After they finished the dishes, the occupants of the house by the underground lake all retreated to their rooms and took an afternoon nap.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Review please!


End file.
